Immersia and Xian
by aplepie123
Summary: The love story between a wealthy merchant's daughter and a once impoverished man who had no family. Based on the MMORPG:Silk Road Online. The prequel to the actual story still in progress.


**S**he had just departed the mighty Western Chinese city of Donwhang: the city-fortress sprawled across the Desert of Agony. It was nearly dark, the stars began to shine in the night sky; she loved and dreaded this time of the day. To her left, riding on a burdoned camel was Sing, a trader a little younger than her hoping to strike it rich on the Silk Road. Their destination was Jangan, the great fortress-city where the Emperor resided. The young woman's name was Immersia (she prefered Sia, as her name was too formal she thought). Her entire career was devoted to the protection of the innocent and the punishment of evil-doers. As she gazed upon the stars, she seemed to remember her past, twinkling in the dark they seemed to shine differently as if they were trying to tell her something. She was sixteen again, a pampered daughter of a wealthy merchant. She and her best friend, Yin, were spying on older boys talking and laughing by the military camp. "Aren't they just absolutely gorgeous Sia? Look at them flex their muscles!"Yin giggled. But she was focused on one particluar boy, Xian her crush, clearly the most handsome and skilled out of the group. "_Yeah_...", Sia swooned. Xian also had a crush on her, but she was not aware of this fact. Sia lost the dreamy look on her face as Bo snuck up on the pair. "Here you two are!", her little brother yelled ,"What do we have here? Looking at Xian again... I'm gonna tell him!" He ran off at full speed down the hill and headed to the pond where the boys were. "No! Come back you little freak!",Sia yelled and raced after him, to the playful laughter of Yin.

"Xian! Xian! Xian!" Someone told a joke, they were laughing as he came by. "Bo! Have you been practing the moves I taught you?"Xian smiled. "Yeah! I want to be a hunter too! Like you guys are gonna be!" Xian looked up past the top of Bo's head to see Sia running towards them. "So what brings you here Bo?" "My sister was lo-" Sia covered up his mouth before he could speak another word. "-Just making sure that Bo will be coming home soon; Dinner's almost ready!" She finished his sentence leaned down to his ear and whispered she would tell all of his seven-year-old friends that he still wet the bed. "THAT'S NOT TRUE I'M TELLING MOM!",Bo cried as he ran off once more. Sia realized she was standing in front of about six seventeen-year-old boys, whom she thought were really cute. "Um, Hi." She said shyly. "Hey baby, how's it going." A guy in back said, and was abruptly greeted by a firm punch to the arm by Xian's best friend, Hu. "Ow! I was just trying to be friendly!"The boy said. "Yeah, too friendly for your own good. See you later Xian." They walked away still talking, and when they got to a far enough distance Hu said,"Can't you tell that is Xian's girl?!"

The young boy and girl were left alone to talk. Xian smiled even more and tried to make himself appear taller than he actually was. Sia brushed her long hair aside to reveal more of her pretty face and smoothed out her garments to give her more curves; she hoped that he would like her feminine features. Xian had in fact joined the Hunter Academy in hopes of getting stronger and more brave for Immersia. He hoped one day to woo, marry and have children with. Before there was an akward silence, Xian said,"You look very nice today Sia." She enjoyed that he had taken interest in her and replied, "Thanks...You know... you look a lot stronger and way more good-looking than the other guys." Xian laughed briefly trying to be smooth. A thought was placed inside his mind. "Sia. Would you like to go ride outside the city-gates with me." She didn't know what to say, she was much too shy; she knew Yin was still looking at them from afar. Probably gasping in disbelief that she would work up enough courage to talk with Xian. "Um. Ride? Where?"She inquired. "Just ride.You know just until the sun sets and we can ride back to the city." Sia had never left the city gates before. She looked into his eyes and saw only sweetness. She just wanted to be alone with him forever. Sia said merely,"Okay."

"Let me go home real quick and put on some garments better suited for riding, alright?", she said, but she was really trying to find something that looked better than her current clothing. She hurried home and was intercepted by Yin. "Sia! What happened? What did he say?",She asked curiously. "For a ride outside the gates!"Sia had a smile on her face and her heart was racing. "A ride?"Yin contemplated. She reached the front gate of her father's mini- palace. Upon entering the luxurious abode she crept slowy up the stairs so as not to disturb her busy father. He had a terrible temper that was only doubled when he was doing anything related to business. Sia gathered the best looking clothing she had and straightened her flowing hair. Meanwhile, Xian had met up with Hu at the stables. "Hu. I did it. I asked her out! Well... sort of. We're going put for a ride." Hu had a concerned look upon his face. "You realize that she is the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the city?" Xian knew very well what he had gotten himself into. "Of course I know of this. Do you not think I am capable of courting a young maiden?" Hu withdrew a little. "I'm only saying that if she gets injured out there... you know the consequences." Xian motioned to the pack of his saddle. Hu checked and saw the hilt of Xian's best sword hidden away. "I have loved Sia ever since we were children. I feel sympathy for the creature that finds my love prey, for he will experience the full front of my fury." Hu understood. "Come back my friend. Hopefully alive."

Sia found Xian at the East Gate handling two fine horses. "You honor me by meeting me here, Immersia."She thought this day may never have come. "Please there is no need for any formality." Xian helped her mount her horse, to Sia's nearly overwhelming joy. "Gate-Keeper! Please allow passage to the world beyond these confining walls!" They rode for nearly an hour, just riding with no aim or purpose. Sia had never felt so alive and free. Being the daughter of a rich merchant had its downsides of course. Being forced to learn the politics of city life and kept from being told of the outside world. She allowed her hair to flow behind her in the desert wind and smiled. Xian believed this to be the most beautiful thing he ever seen. When the horses grew weary, night had already conquered day. They stopped by a small oasis. Xian offered his arm in her dismounting. They retrieved some of the oasis' spring water. It was all quenching.

The desert was beautiful this time of day, when the blistering sun went down and the night air was cool and refreshing. The two sat down just enjoying life. From the pleasing silence of the desert Xian said,"I have always loved you Sia. Even since childhood." Sia looked up in his eyes for the second time that day. "Do you mean it? Do you really truly love me? Or is it only because of my familie's wealth and power." Xian took hold of her hand, which caused Sia to almost start crying. "Sia... You know I grew up on the streets? My mother died when I was very young. My father abondoned me to go on the Silkroad. I lived scared and alone. Just surviving was difficult as you can imagine. I cursed at fate for my hunger and unfortunate lifestyle. I prayed to the heavens night and day, asking them to send me an angel to protect me. I waited. And I waited some more. No angel came for my salvation. But one day I saw you. You may not know it... but when we were young teens you approached me. A boy dirty and hungry. You did not look at me with scorn, or pity. You smiled at me of all things and brushed the hair out of my eyes. You were wearing a pretty dress that day, and your hair was shorter. Your eyes seemed to ease the pain of years anguish. You gave to me a large amount of money. It was the most generous thing I had experienced-" Xian gently caressed Sia's hand- "You left and I was sad to see you do so. The image still burns in my memory. Do you know what I did with the gold you gave me? I used it to apply for the Hunter Academy. I thought that you would never wish to meet me again as I once was. So I spent years gaining strength and learning the arts of warfare and herosim. I met you again but you did not recognize me, I was clean for one and my hair was cropped short. It was for the best I assume... I do not desire your money or your beautiful home or any of that. I only wish to return the favor to you by any means neccesary. If there is anything you require of me.. I would be more than obliged to consent to your request and-" Sia kissed him on the lips to stop him from speaking any further; she heard enough to reassure herself that he was the one. Xian caught on and returned her kiss passionately.

They lay there for a while by the oasis, her head resting against his muscular chest, her body draped over him. The stars were shining brighter than she had ever seen that night. "Sia...", Xian felt her silky hair. "Xian..." Heaven seemed to put on a cosmic performance for them.

"Xian...my sweet."Immersia said quietly to herself, as she looked into the same stars she saw that night so many years ago. "Did you say something Miss Immersia?",Sing said as he looked down upon her from his trade camel. "No. It's nothing." Sing acknowledged her with a simple nod and redirected his attention to the dark road ahead. She looked to the stars again and saw Xian's face smiling down for her from the heavens._ I will join you soon._


End file.
